Solo intento seguir con mi vida
by Hidden.In.My.Dream
Summary: Crees que tu pasado puede condicionar toda tu vida? No me he separado de Charlie ni de mi hogar desde hace 9 años. Le necesito. Necesito de su protección y seguridad. Solo intento seguir con mi vida,pero como hacerlo lejos de él y a merced de mi pasado?


**CAPÍTULO 1**

- _Papá te llamaré cuando llegue a la habitación de la Residencia, de acuerdo?_ **–** le pregunté a mi padre, dando inicio a una despedida que, sabía yo, no

sería fácil para ninguno de los dos.

- _De acuerdo hija,... sabes Bella?...se que debería estar feliz por que vas a empezar la Universidad tal y como siempre has querido, pero mi parte de padre _

_protector me dice que no te deje ir…que eres mi niña y que lejos de mí no te podré cuidar ni proteger… _**-** vale, sabía que ni mi padre ni yo éramos

personas de ponernos sentimentales y expresar lo que sentíamos, pero tenía que reconocer que la ocasión se lo merecía; después de nueve años

viviendo juntos sin habernos separado, yo me iba a la Universidad y Charlie se quedaba solo en Forks.

- _Papá! Sé que no es como si estuviera en Port Angeles, pero sabes que en el caso de que me necesites en dos horas en avión me tienes aquí para ti_** –** le

dije dándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara…o para auto-tranquilizarme yo, aún no lo tenía claro.

- _No soy yo el que me preocupa Bella, sabes perfectamente que siempre me ha costado muchísimo dejarte, eres mi pequeña y…no podría volver a pasar _

_por el miedo de perderte, sé que esta vez no lo superaría._** – **los momentos de sinceridad y demostración sentimental en Charlie eran muy escasos,

pero aunque yo intentaba aparentar una fuerza y una voluntad inquebrantable para tranquilizarlo, la verdad era que estaba igual o mas nerviosa

que él; la que solía sufrir más por estar lejos de él y de la seguridad con la que me envolvía era yo.

- _Papá, sabes mejor que nadie que eres la persona que más quiero, y aunque también tengo a Jake, Angela y Ben, tú eres lo más importante para mí._ **–**

Sentía que debía dejarle claro que para mí también era una separación difícil y dura, pero tenía que reconocer que estaba muy emocionada ante

esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

- _Si eso lo sé Bella, pero a ver que me dices cuando encuentres un chico musculoso y bronceado de California que te haga perder la cabeza…_ **- **la imagen

de Charlie celoso por el posible futuro novio de su única hija era algo digno de ver y recordar; el único chico que le tenía tranquilo era Jake y

porqué era como su propio hijo. **–**_ …a ver quién se acuerda entonces de ese padre tan querido._

- _Papá me estás empezando a preocupar, aún no me he ido y ya te estás volviendo un viejo cascarrabias…_ **-** le dijo para picarlo un poquito, ya habíamos

hecho demasiadas declaraciones y muestras de sentimientos, me apetecía volver a nuestra típica relación de "tu me molestas, pues yo aún más" **-**

_creo que cuando venga a verte con uno de esos tíos musculosos y bronceados tendré que traerte una rubia bronceada para ti, a ver si consigo que no _

_estés tan enfurruñado_ **–** le di una mirada pícara y luego sonreí al ver a mi padre que no pudo mas que ponerse rojo porque yo la había dado una

respuesta que no se esperaba. Si es que lo conocía demasiado bien!

- _Sabes Bella? Quizás si que necesitemos separarnos un tiempo, debo empezar a usar mi sex appeal entre las mujeres del pueblo y no es algo que quiera _

_que mi niña vea, eres demasiado joven._** –** Ay, si aquí había alguien inocente ese era mi padre. Si bien era verdad que no era de esas golfas que iban

a mi instituto, se podría decir que muy inocente no era. Pero eso era otro tema y uno que no estaba dispuesta a que Charlie descubriera hasta,

por lo mínimo, que yo no me hubiera muerto; no me podía enfrentar a él en ese tema, y menos sabiendo que su querida pistola vive en la misma

casa que yo.

- _Hahaha! Te juro que me gustaría ver eso papá, pero me espera la Universidad y cuatro años de fiestas, locura y desenfreno… _**-** ante la cara pálida que

se la había quedado a mi padre, me puse a reír y le intenté tranquilizar **–** _…era broma papá! Me voy antes de que me prohíbas salir de casa._ **–** le di dos

besos a mi querido padre y lo abracé antes de coger las maletas dispuesta a subirme al taxi que había llegado mientras hablábamos.

- _Cuídate mucho hija, y ya sabes que si quieres ir a una Universidad de menos prestigio, la Universidad de Seattle está muy cerca y podrías quedarte con _

_tu viejo padre… _**-** el puso una carita de cordero degollado que me enterneció, pero Charlie Swan y yo ya nos conocíamos, y ya me había preparado

mentalmente para posibles chantajes emocionales y psicológicos. Esta vez ganaba la Swan pequeña.

- _Venga papá, nos vemos en Navidad. Te quiero mucho. _**–** volví a abrazarlo y a darle otro beso y antes de subir al taxi me giré y le dije** –**_ me voy ya _

_porque para un día que nos ponemos sentimentales, esto se termina pareciendo a La Casa de la Pradera!_ **–** Vi como mi padre sonreía y saludándole con

la mano me alejé de la casa que había sido mi hogar desde hacía nueve años.

Desde que había sucedido.

Desde que mi feliz infancia había terminado.


End file.
